


Password: GapeFart

by calizaire27



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animals, Dildos, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Fisting, Gay, Gay Sex, Horses, Humiliation, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Orgy, Piss, Piss Drink, Scat, Sex, Shit, Shit Eating, Situational Humiliation, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, horse, pink dildo, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: After Klaus mysteriously disappears, Luther decides to investigate his room for answers. What he finds, however, is far more interesting than he could ever imagine.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Horse, Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 107
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariesjette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/gifts).



> ATTENTION: in this fic there is sex with animals, drug use and humiliation. Be careful. I warned.

Luther was feeling a lot of pressure these days. He was always the leader of the Seven, whether he wanted to or not. It had always been difficult to deal with his father's eternal disappointment, but now, without him, everything seemed even worse. It was difficult to keep all his brothers in line, especially one: Klaus. Addicted to drugs, bohemian, stubborn and sarcastic, the medium was always in trouble, which always ended up becoming a Luther problem as well. Recently, the bastard had been gone for days, which caused concern for Number One. Finally taking courage, Luther decides to go to his unbalanced brother's room, invading his personal space and looking for clues.

As soon as he broke down the door and entered, the smell rose automatically. A shiver went up Luther's spine, while the scent of urine, sweat and cum went up his nostrils. The sheets were untidy, there were used condoms filling the bathroom basket and, most surprisingly: very badly hidden among dirty clothes lying on the floor, there was a dildo. Not just any dildo, but a really big one, measuring approximately 13 inches. It was very large and thick, strangely real under the touch, pink in color. Of course, Klaus would want a pink dildo! The scent of Klaus's anus then filled Luther's nostrils, causing him to close his eyes and swallow hard as he sucked in it. His cock throbbed, painfully, as if he were demanding his freedom.

And then, Klaus's notebook finally caught Luther's attention, who, dropping the dildo on the bed, sits on the chair to analyze what kinds of clues there might be. Where did that bastard go? Was the world going to end and he decided to go out and drink? Or did you take drugs? Both? Curious, Luther quickly typed in Klaus' favorite password since his teens: GapeFart. Since he was a teenager, as soon as he discovered these two words, Klaus became addicted to them, cursing everyone as GapeFart. Now, years later, he still used that word as a password in everything. Unlocking his notebook, Luther accesses Klaus' already open social networks, but there was nothing but posts from five days ago talking about pornography or criticizing militants on the internet (as always, either Klaus was a whore or was a warlike and teasing whore). But then something appears: an e-mail notice in the notification bar. Clicking, Luther finds himself in front of a video attachment with at least a strange message: “I loved filming with you, here's a piece. Have fun, pig! ”. Was Klaus filming ?!

It must be porn! Luther felt his heart could explode at any second, but he swallowed his fear and clicked on the video. It was a farm, and Klaus appeared wearing a cowboy outfit that did not value his long hair. He takes off his hat, while a handsome blond man appears on a horse.

“Are you Mr. Deep? The most rotten farmer in the USA? ” The man asks with a forced Texan accent, making Luther smile.

"Myself. What you want?" Asks Klaus with his tone of voice typically bored, but now forced by the laughable performance.

"What you think about training my stallion here?!" The man smiles, stepping down from the horse, while the camera focuses on the animal's gigantic limb.

NO! Luther's eyes widen, unable to show any reaction, but also unable to stop seeing that crap! Biting the lower lip as loosely as possible, Klaus kneels, stroking the huge limb of the animal, licking its glans and opening his mouth with an effort, trying to grab the limb. Luther cannot do anything: he just remains motionless watching the film. The other man ends up licking the animal's anus, until it starts defecating, out of nowhere. Luther feels his lunch wanting to come back, but he stops himself, watching it all with curiosity (and a huge erection).

“Oh, we have to do something. What do you say, Mr. Deep? ” The blond cowboy laughs, while Klaus continues to suck the huge horse cock. Stopping, he wipes the corners of his mouth full of saliva and, with the most naughty smile in the world, he says:

"Sure, let's eat all this shit together, like the dirty bitches we are!" He speaks theatrically, turning to the camera and winking. The video ends.

Luther's eyes go down to his huge erection marking his pants and, still astonished, he simply rips off his belt with his inhuman strength, pulling on his cock and starting to masturbate furiously. There was despair, virility and very much restraint. Grunting and even snarling, Luther reaches for the notebook and resumes the video, going to the blowjob part of Klaus. He masturbates vigorously and, screaming (literally), he comes, hitting his face and staining himself with sperm. Panting, he remains with his eyes closed and tired. Everything had happened so fast!

"Wow! What a cumshot! ” A familiar voice makes Luther jump out of his chair, grabbing Klaus's dirty clothes and covering his big, massive member. Laughing, Klaus points to his face as he enters his room, indicating that Luther still has cum in his face. "There's cum in your face."

"Klaus, I ... I ..."

“’I was jacking off while watching my brother suck a horse's dick and eat his shit. There are no excuses. ” And then Klaus points to the video still playing. "Cool huh? I rocked that scene. It was bad that I disappeared, in fact, I had to do this because ... well, giving the ass to a horse is always complicated and I keep walking awkwardly, so I stayed around the farm to recover. ” Taking off his clothes, Klaus closes the bedroom door, hunting for various clothes on the floor and sniffing them.

"Klaus, you ... you're a porn actor!" It was hard to believe when he said it out loud.

"Yes. I started giving ass, then fisting, then I decided to embrace the real me and become a addicted bitch for big dicks, shit, piss and drugs. ” Klaus shrugs, giving up wearing clothes and, taking a pink robe from the wardrobe, he gets dressed and throws himself on the bed, pushing with his foot several other dirty clothes and food packages. The guy really looked like a pig.

“Well, I'm not going to say anything. I will keep it a secret. I promise." Luther tries to sound as responsible as possible while slowly leaving his brother's bed towards the door, still wearing a black shirt (with terrible sperm stains on it) covering his cock. Stopping near the door, he turns to his brother, remembering why he wanted to talk to him so badly. “Ah, then we need to talk. After your shower, come to the dining room. ” And then, Klaus laughs.

"I'm not going to take a shower, I already took one last week."

"But in the movie you ..."

"And? I want that delicious animal-like smell to be in my body for as long as possible. ” And, opening his robe, Klaus exposes his thin, tattooed body, with brown spots, urine odor, shit and even slap and whip marks. "You like what you see, don't you?" Klaus teases, while lighting a cigarette.

"Klaus, please don't tease me."

And then, completely ignoring his brother's desperate pleas, Klaus simply spreads his legs, exposing his small but round and delicious ass. Smoking his cigarette, the man grabs his pink dildo, spitting on the end and stuffing it into his anus that, damn, looked like a fucking tunnel so wide. Reddish edges, gaping hole and the inside of which could be easily seen. Fitting the toy into his anus, Klaus pushes it deep, masturbating anally while rolling his horny eyes, smiling.

"Faster, Klaus!" Luther asks, approaching his brother.

"Do it yourself!" Klaus asks, handing the dildo over to Luther, who, swallowing hard, holds the base of the dildo and starts fucking Klaus' asshole mercilessly, breaking into him willingly (as if that ass is going to be more broken into than that). “Yes, you wild monster! Get rid of that bastard! ” Screams the addict, pulling a bottle hidden under the mattress, revealing it is cocaine.

“I shouldn't be using this. He causes penis problems, you know? ” Luther tries to persuade his brother, maybe he could be convinced to stop using drugs? In response, Klaus slaps his own dick, completely soft, drooling pre-semen fillets.

“Look at this useless thing. I would trade for a pussy if I could, just then I would have a second hole to explore. I hate my dick, man, only my ass matters! ” Klaus confesses, looking genuinely annoyed that he has a dick.

“Slut! Let's destroy that ass, then! ” Luther then pushes the dildo up to the balls, fucking Klaus violently, making him moan and bring his hands to the wall while he rests his head on it. With each deep thrust, his body was pushed back, thanks to his brother's colossal strength.

"Rip my ass in two, you monkey astronaut!" Klaus curses Luther, teasing him and hitting the wound, causing him to accelerate to the point where he sweats, while mercilessly punishing Klaus's loose anus, opening it as wide as he can.

“Drugged bitch! You can't even get an erection because you is so addicted! ” Luther returns the cursing, punching his brother in the guts. Pulling out the dildo at once, Luther exposes Klaus's loose ass, which, completely detonated, exposes a reddish prolapse, probably intestinal liquids seeping from his broken ass. "You're disgusting. I bet this is the only flower that will win in a man's life. ”

Klaus has tears in his eyes, feeling the weight of those words. Frustrated, but still excited, he just hits his brother in the face, who snarls and grabs Klaus by the hair, putting him on all fours. Rejecting Luther's advances, Klaus tries to pull away, but his perverted joke had gone too far. Now the spell was turned against the sorcerer. Luther's thick, glans mushroom cock enters his ass hard, pushing the prolapse into Klaus's ass. He cries, but not in pain, but at the memories Luther had dug up.

“Bitch. That's all you know how to do, right? Give your ass, get high and eat shit. ” Luther teases Klaus, fucking him hard, while Klaus just stayed on all fours accepting the thrusts (as if there were any other alternative). “Come on, say something, bitch! You are always so talkative! ” Luther teases him by hitting his ass.

"I deserve. Kill me, please. ” Crying, Klaus raises his hands to his buttocks and, enjoying his brother's warm, soft interior, Luther then shoves four thick, inhuman fingers inside Klaus. "More! I want you to kill me! Come on, is that all you know how to do ?! ” Klaus screams at the top of his lungs, even the veins in his neck are visible, tears streaming down his face as red as tomatoes.

Forming a fist, Luther begins to fist Klaus's limp ass as he cries, fusses in despair, but proceeds with his hands opening his ass. He cries but laughs nonetheless, laughing at his own depressive situation.

“Look at that ass, destroy it, finish it. Please, Luther, kill me! ” Klaus screams, desperate, amid the sounds of sucking and wet farts coming out of his limp ass. Pushing his hand past his wrist, Luther proceeds with intense fisting. It was the first time he had done this, but it was so good and so good that he wondered why he never had an interest in it before. It was wonderful!

"Aren't you going to come?"

“No” shaking his head negatively, Klaus laughs through his tears. “My dick hasn't worked in four years. I don't know what it's like to cum. And I don't deserve it. I'm just a whore, aren't I? ” Klaus laughs, grabbing his balls and squeezing them. Pulling his arm from inside, Luther strokes his hair, pulling him close and hugging him from behind, while kissing his neck and cheeks.

"You deserve. I love you, Klaus. ” Surprisingly affectionate, Luther kisses his brother's lips, sharing the rancid taste of shit, cock and cum (both human and equine).

"I don't deserve to be loved."

“Yes, you deserve it, come shower with me. Come on. ”

And taking Klaus to bathe for the first time in eight days, Luther washes him, soaping his long strands and filling him with kisses. That night, the two slept in Luther's room, clean and smelling, getting away from the rotten and dirty climate that dominated Klaus and his depravity. Sure, they continued to fuck dirty and perverted, but their relationship improved a lot. What they did not tell, however, is that Diego had entered the room while they were showering, watching the movie that his dear little brother had filmed.

And Diego had plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus was in his room, playing video games and eating chips, when knocking on his bedroom door brought him out of reality. Irritated, the man just shouts in reply:

“Go away, I'm busy. Superhero thing! ” Lying, Klaus returns to play, but is surprised at his door being broken (again), this time by Diego. He looked irritated, dressed in that tacky dark outfit and leather gloves. He would be much more attractive if he was less desperate to be a hero. "But what the hell?! Don't you know how to knock on the fucking door? ”

"But I knocked" Diego points to the door, putting it in place and closing it precariously. There was a bag in Diego's hand, which made Klaus suspect it was yet another of his stupid requests, begging for supernatural clues. "I want you to explain something to me." And then, approaching Klaus with his typical superb and intimidating air, Diego turns the bag over, causing several DVDs to fall into Klaus's lap. Taking several of them, Klaus realized that those were his films.

"Where did you find that?" Klaus asks, although the answer is obvious.

“While you and Luther were showering, I went into the bedroom and saw your movie. I researched and found all your films. ” Diego then proceeds to pick up the DVDs one by one, reading their titles. "Two Boys and a Horse, Two Boys and a Public Toilet, Fuck my Shit Hole, Endless Pit, Piss Bath, Deep Tunnels, Shit Gangbang and, very soon you will be launching Two Cowboys and a Stable." Diego looked quite irritated.

“My personal life is my problem, Diego. Get out!" Klaus gets up, pushing his brother hard out of his room. Strong and muscular, Diego barely moves, returning the blow and throwing Klaus on the bed.

“Fuck it! I just want to know why you never showed me this shit before! It's delicious!" Diego looks disapprovingly at Klaus, but ends up smiling widely, smoothing the huge bulge in his pants.

Klaus felt divided. He had fucked Luther and now he was going to give his ass to Diego too? Who lacked to fuck him? Ben and Five? Swallowing hard, he looks at his brother's enormous volume and, excitedly, Klaus opens his pants too, opening his pink shirt and exposing his body to his brother. Diego unfastens his belt, lowering the zipper and pulling his thick brown member out, his big glans like a red mushroom. Starting to pee, Diego hits Klaus' body, dirtying it and hitting him from head to toe, ending with a nice piss bath on his whore's face. Opening his mouth, Klaus collects as much piss as possible, drinking it all with thirst.

“Yes, drink everything, you bitch. There's a lot more to come. ” Diego joins the game, cursing Klaus and finally pulling him by the hair, kissing him intensely. The knife boy's lips were surprisingly delicious and soft, Klaus noticed. His hands gripped his waist possessively as he pulled him close. Klaus's breath was horrible: a putrid mix of shit, piss, cum and a few more flavors that Diego couldn't quite detect yet. However, Diego was loving it all.

Throwing Klaus on the bed, he is already positioned on all fours, exposing his ass with an anal plug in it. Slaps hit Klaus' small, round ass, making him groan in pain at the sensation. Soon, more slaps were delivered against the necromancer's ass, leaving his pale ass now red, with the marks of the big fingers etched on Klaus's skin. It burned, but he couldn't help but feel excited and indulged. Grabbing the plug by the base, Diego begins to play with Klaus's loose ass, playing with pulling and shoving it again, provoking his little brother who was dying to be fucked in a much deeper way. With a sound similar to a “plop”, the plug is removed from Klaus's puffy hole, which blinks, dropping small pieces of feces. The black plug is dirty, even.

"Clean your bone, bitch!" Diego sticks the plug in Klaus's mouth, who eagerly starts sucking the plug with desire, moaning pleasantly while leaving his tail exposed to be abused. "Loose cunt!" Diego swears, slapping directly on Klaus's pointed and swollen ass, sliding four fingers in easily. “I'm going to destroy you even more, bitch. You will regret having made all these disgusting things without having warned me or invited me. Are you understanding me?" Diego thrusts his four fingers deeply, feeling the softness inside Klaus, as well as the shit stored in the bottom of his ass.

“I promise to invite you next time, brother. I swear!" Klaus speaks, removing the plug from his mouth for a moment, then sucking on it again.

"I think it's good, bitch." Diego smiles, satisfied with the result of his sexual 'torture'. Removing his shitty fingers, Diego shoves them in his own mouth, sucking them with desire, sipping the salty and rancid taste of the shit. It was rotten, but he loved it. It was one thing for him to eat his own shit; it was quite another (and incredible) to experience it directly from someone else's ass. "How delicious, fuck!"

"Yes, eat my shit, you little shit!" Klaus smooths Diego's long strands, while he sucks his asshole completely, sipping every bit of shit that comes out, no matter how big the pieces are. Diego was just a shit addict. "I have a gift for you. Would you like?" Klaus asks, while Diego just looks at him with his big inquisitive brown eyes, his cheeks huge and full of shit. He nods.

Standing, Klaus goes to his bookshelf, his wide pink shirt fluttering like a long sexy silk dress. He takes a little gray box, placing it on the bed. Opening it, Klaus reveals a massive amount of shit. They were large pieces, almost 8 inches long, some pieces even larger. Was that a horse? Finishing chewing and swallowing the shit in his mouth, Diego approaches, sniffing. It was fetid, strong, manly, perfect!

"Did you get that from the farm horse?" He asks, smiling at the shit.

“No, it came out of Leather's ass. Huge, isn't it? ” Klaus laughs, taking a huge piece and bringing it to Diego's mouth as he starts to suck and eat the other end of the piece of shit. It was almost romantic, like that movie about dogs in love. Having finished eating the shit, they kiss, sharing their rotten tastes in their mouths and spitting on each other's lips, kissing passionately and full of desire.

“Bitches! Are you going to invite me or not? ” Luther complains when he opens the door, realizing that, again, it was broken. It didn't distract him, however: he was focused even on the incredible scene that was Klaus and Diego eating his shit.

“You rascal gorilla! I knew there was a perverted and dirty monster behind that good boy face! ” Diego laughs, his mouth and even his shit-brown teeth stuck together. "Come here, release that gorilla asshole for us!" He invites his brother and quickly removes Luther's clothes, even tearing him up in places. Diego's desperation for that was visible. It was as if he had been waiting for it his whole life.

Lying on the bed, Luther exposes his huge tail. He was hairy, with bits of shit still stuck to his hair. A series of loud farts come out of his ass, impregnating the room with the fetid smell. Smelling it addictively, Diego and Klaus kiss, starting to eat the huge pieces of shit that came out of Luther's ass. They were huge, quite thick, even, with a much stronger smell than usual and warm. Splendid in that true banquet, the two brothers kissed, ate, licked and gave themselves to the lust that dominated them at that moment.

“That, bitches. Eat my shit. It's hot, isn't it? Who's the gorilla here? Who is your alpha male? ”

"You!" The two bitches answered in unison, their mouths full of shit.

Holding his thick, rigid member, Luther starts to pee, hitting the two bitches and cleaning them from the fresh pieces of shit on their bodies. With Diego's long hair and Klaus wet, they stroked, kissing with desire. Luther laughs, swinging his dick.

"Make me come, bitches."

Without delay, the two fall flat on Luther's hard cock, sucking her with desire and alternating between sucking his cock and balls (sometimes his ass too, still dirty, but with each lick it got cleaner). With a growl, Luther screams, coming like a fucking geyser and filling Klaus and Luther's face with hot, white sperm, making them lick their faces as dirty as possible.

“Come on, kiss me too, whores. I also deserve love. ” Complains Luther and, leaning over, the two kiss Luther's shitty ass, making him laugh. "Pigs."

"Yes, pigs, indeed." Five complains with crossed arms at the door of Klaus' room, a huge erection in his pants. "When would you bitches tell me all this shit?"

Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for the next chapter? It will be a foursome between Diego, Luther, Klaus and Five. Maybe I plan to insert a horse. What do you think? More dirty ideas for the last chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was the most rotten thing I've ever written!

The journey was long and exhausting, while the four boys traveled by car to the farm where Klaus's film had been shot. The truck had become a real dirt pit, with the four men dirty and without taking a shower every day, which meant that the vehicle practically became a mobile toilet. As if that weren't enough, Luther had eaten beans before the trip, which made him fart a lot (and that stank like hell). Driving, Luther received a blowjob from Klaus, while in the back seat Diego received a great rimjob from Five. The boy was talented, licking his sweaty, stinky ass with desire, looking like he had a lot of experience in it.

"How long until we get to the farm?" Diego asks, hands resting on the window while Five proceeded with the rimjob. Luther, driving the car and letting off noisy and stinky farts, groans in response to Klaus's wonderful blowjob.

"Little." He replies, releasing another loud fart.

"I think now you must have shit yourself." Diego comments, laughing.

"If I go, I want to eat. I'm hungry." Five closes the cunete, claiming his brother's shit.

"Eat this!" Diego holds Five by the hair, putting his face against his ass and then starting to fart. The boy laughs, while the brat suffocates pleasantly in his brother's farts and continues to eat his ass with his lascivious tongue.

"We need to stop, I have to shit." Luther announces, while Klaus continues to suck his cock with gusto, looking forward to what will come (especially for the farm).

Parking the car at the side of the road, Luther gets out of the vehicle and lowers his pants. A series of loud and stinky farts escape his hole, while Klaus, Five and Diego try to follow the alpha gorilla immediately. Klaus opens Luther's buttocks, impressed by the pink ass and surrounded by hair.

"Come on, shit for us!" Klaus begs, spitting and starting to lick Luther's ass.

And then, the first piece starts to come out. Thick, the piece of shit ripped through Luther's ass, and his pained face was visible. Klaus pushes Diego, starting to eat the shit and chew it. Diego, irritated, pulls Klaus by the long hair, kissing his mouth full of shit and collecting some pieces. With his face full of sweat from the effort to expel those colossal pieces of shit, Luther goes on pushing as much as he can.

Five, smiling seeing the brothers' fight, decides to do something unusual. Going to the car, the boy takes a packet of bread, picking up some and opening them, while approaching Luther's huge tail and slapping it.

"Shit, bitch." Orders the boy. Pushing, Luther expels a huge piece of shit and, cutting the pieces with his fingers, Five resolves the fight by making hot shit dogs. "One for each whore." Five delivers the sandwiches to Klaus and Diego, surprising them with his intelligence. "Wait, I have a follow-up." Announces Five. Putting his cock out, the boy starts to masturbate, in a matter of seconds starting to come madly, bathing the hot dogs in shit with hot white cum.

Klaus and Diego ate peacefully, excited and satisfied with the delicious food provided by Luther and Five, who were now leading the way.

***

As soon as they arrived at the farm, they found the gates closed. Klaus, who had the keys for being one of the actors in the film filmed there, opened the gates of paradise for his brothers. The place was huge, with a beautiful house and a stable, and a lake not far away. As everyone there was anxious, they went straight to the stable.

"So this is the main actor in the movie?" Diego asks, stroking the black horse, which just snorts lovingly. Klaus, much more daring, crouches and smooths the animal's cock, which, even flaccid, was already huge.

"Yeah. How could it not be? Look at that dick!" Klaus laughs, shaking the thick cock and kissing it.

"Look how interesting, he has a very puffy and swollen ass." Luther comments while holding the horse's tail, exposing its beautiful ass.

"Let's take turns?" Five asks Luther, who nods smiling. Immediately, the two hungry Hargreeves fall on their mouths in the beautiful swollen ass, while Diego shyly approaches Klaus, watching the huge cock with desire. What would it be like to deal with that?

"Come on, try it." Klaus offers the huge member to Diego, who holds it, appreciating the enormous thickness and size of the cock. Opening his mouth as wide as he could, he begins to suck the member, eagerly licking it on the tip, sipping the pre-cum, while Klaus begins to suck the monster's huge balls.

While Diego and Klaus were enjoying each other, Luther and Five kissed and licked the horse's big ass together. Masturbating the huge member, Diego senses the arrival of joy and, accelerating, he screams:

“He's about to come. Come on, bitches! ” And, following him, Five, Luther and Klaus take a stand, being graced with a real eruption of semen on their faces. Kissing each other as lasciviously as possible, the four men share their smells, the sweat covering their bodies joining the semen, shit and piss that have been present for days. And in the midst of all this rotting climate, wet farts escape Luther.

"Dirty bitches!" Luther swears at the brothers, as he leans on a fence and starts releasing several different farts, smelled by the three Hargreeves with desire. "Smell my farts, sluts!"

"Shit on us!" Klaus cries out, sticking two fingers inside Luther, who corresponds by squeezing the hole around Klaus's long, thin fingers, which pulls them dirty and then licks them. An eruption occurs, while your ass expels smaller pieces of shit, hitting everyone with beautiful diarrhea. Everyone spills, licking their asses and kissing while sharing the taste.

"Let's take a bath in the lake now, what do you think?" Luther asks, kneeling down to kiss his brothers completely dirty and with their brown skins.

"I thought about bathing in that." Klaus pinches Diego's nipples, pointing to the huge silo. "That's where the house's sewer is."

"Depraved bitch!" Diego laughs, kissing Klaus. "Come on, bitches?"


End file.
